Special Holiday Madness
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Snowed in at Hikaru and Kaoru's mansion... can only spell DOOM for poor Haruhi. Will destruction come from this madness? Or maybe even love...? HikaruxHaruhixKaoru
1. The Beginning of True Hell

**Authoress Notes**: Hello everybody! Alright, I just recently finished watching Ouran High School Host Club (Totally love the anime) and I really wanted to write a story and since winter/ Christmas was coming up, I decided, why not? Especially with one of my favorite couples Hikaru x Haruhi x Kaoru! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story; I know I'm going to have fun writing it!

**Disclaimer: **Moonlit Kaitou does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of characters, all that belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Prologue: The Beginning of True Hell

Written by: Moonlit Kaitou

* * *

_Ding, dong, ding, dong…. _The bell rang through the whole classroom, letting everyone know that school was now finished.

"I'll see you all next week. Remember to have your essays finished and ready to turn in when you come back on Monday. Class dismissed," the teacher announced as he walked out of the classroom, suitcase in hand.

Shuffling was heard as people began to pack up their things and leave the classroom, talking to one another, leaving the classroom. Yet there were three that were lagging behind the rest…

"H-A-R-U-H-I…" The twins whined the girls name in between them as she continued to pack up her stuff. "Come home with us!"

"I'm sorry guys, but no. I have to go home and start on my homework and do my chores," Haruhi calmly stated to the twins as she put her backpack on.

"But Haruhi that homework…" One twin said while the other spoke up and finished his sentence, "…isn't due until Monday."

Haruhi only ignored them as she walked out of the classroom. Both twins pouted and followed Haruhi as they continued to pester and nag her, "Hikaru, Kaoru just because the Host Club was cancelled today doesn't mean that I can automatically hang out with you guys."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru stopped and smirked at each other as they made their way to each side of Haruhi. They both snaked their arms around her waist and rubbed their cheeks against hers, "Yes it does, because you're our toy and we want you to come home with us."

Haruhi only sighed, _not again… _"I'm not your toy."

"Yes you are!" The twins chimed in happily together as they walked outside into the courtyard, poor Haruhi dragging the boys completely hooked to her body, like they were glue.

Really annoying glue…

Though something caught Haruhi's attention as she blinked and gaped open her mouth, "It's snowing…"

They all stopped walking and the brothers turned their attention away from their toy to see if what she said were indeed true. Snow was falling slowly from the sky and sticking on the ground.

The twins let go of Haruhi and happily ran around her in circles, "It's snowing, it's snowing, Yay!"

Haruhi watched the boys dance around her and she couldn't help but smile. They were so funny and maybe even a little cute sometimes. Suddenly she shivered from the cold and chattered her teeth. It was really cold out and she didn't bring a jacket today.

Both boys stopped when they noticed her shiver and made their way over to her while she stood there, innocently staring at them, "Oh Haruhi… we can keep you warm."

Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist and Kaoru wrapped his arms around her neck and played with her hair. Glares and smiles were seen from the girls watching the twins latch themselves all over Haruhi.

"Moe, that's so adorable!" Most of the girls would say and swoon while others would only glare at the trio walking out of the school grounds.

"Now, come on you guys…. Hikaru let go of my waist, you're squeezing me too hard and Kaoru, stop messing with my hair. I have to go home now," Haruhi complained as she tried to pry the twins off of her.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then faced Haruhi with the same devilish smile, "No."

She looked at them with annoyance and a little bit of terror too, "Oh no…"

Suddenly the Hitachin twin's limo pulled up in front of them as they shoved Haruhi in and then got in after her. "No!" Haruhi yelled and tried to get out, but the brothers pulled her away from the window with smirks on their faces as the limo drove away.

Elsewhere, Tamaki, who was sick in bed (The reason why the Host Cub was cancelled) suddenly sat up with his eyes wide open upon hearing a scream that sounded strangely like Haruhi…

"Haruhi? My daughter is in trouble; I must go and save her!" Tamaki yelled and tried to get out bed but soon went into a coughing fit.

A maid then busted down the door on cue and ran over to Tamaki, shoving a thermometer in his mouth who in return began to gag on it. The maid waited until it made a beeping noise and took it out of his mouth. All the while Tamaki tried his best to sneak away. _My daughter needs me! _Tamaki thought until he felt the maid grab him and latch hold of him as he squeaked.

"Oh no you don't," she shoved the thermometer in Tamaki's face who blinked rapidly at the high number. "You're not going anywhere! You have a high fever of 104.3!" The maid said sternly, releasing the young boy.

Tamaki began to sniffle and pout and huddled himself into the corner of woe, muttering, "How can I help Haruhi when I'm sick? Sick, sick…"

The maid sighed at his behavior, "What am I going to do with you?"

Back over with the trio, Haruhi was immensely aggravated by the twin's behavior and really wanted to go home. "Why, why me?" Haruhi asked in annoyance as each twin on either side of her latched themselves onto her and hugged her; as the twin's liked to call it- A Haruhi sandwich.

"Because you're our special toy," They exclaimed as Haruhi closed her eyes and frowned, _when will this madness end?_

"In fact our Haruhi sandwich… you almost look good enough to eat," She opened her eyes and watched the twins lick their lips as she blinked rapidly.

As the limo pulled up to the front of the Hitachin boys' mansion she knew that this was only the beginning of her nightmare…

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **So how'd you like the prologue? True, true… it was a bit short, but I promise you all that the first chapter will definitely be longer than this. I've already started working on it, Yay! Ok, well, I hope that you liked this chapter, so please leave a review if you can and see you next update! Ja'ne… 


	2. Snowed In

**Authoress MK Notes: **Hey everyone! I'm glad that you all like my story so far, thank you for all the reviews! Since I've had so much time at school to work on my story, I've gotten it written and edited so now I'm posting here for you to enjoy! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Moonlit Kaitou (MK) does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, all that belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Chapter One: Snowed In

Written By: Moonlit Kaitou

* * *

"Kidnapping me is one thing but… why tie me up? These ropes are really very uncomfortable," Haruhi said with a straight face as she looked at the ropes bounding her to the chair.

The twins looked at each other seriously then got really close to Haruhi's face who in return sweat-dropped, "You won't run away will you Haruhi? That wouldn't be very nice if you did…"

Haruhi's right eye twitched for the slightest second before she sighed; even she knew when she had to give up, "I won't run away. It doesn't matter anyway… even if I wanted to; you guys live far away from me. It would take forever to walk all the way home and its cold outside. I would freeze to death out there with only my uniform on."

The boys smiled gleefully as they hugged Haruhi tightly, "Haruhi is going to stay, Yay!"

Haruhi knew she would regret every saying those words as she waited for both of them to untie her from the chair. Soon the ropes fell loosely around her as she looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru who were smirking in her direction. She knew something terribly bad was going on through their crazy twin-headed mind.

"Oh… H-A-R-U-H-I…" The twins inched closer to her and reached out to grab her while she sat there in complete and utter horror, not sure what would happen to her.

_Oh for the love of God…_

**- - -**

_What in the world did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?_

"Haruhi, are you almost done?" She heard Kaoru say. Yeah right, like she was even close to being done. Then she heard Hikaru speak up. "Yeah, we didn't give you _that _many outfits to try on!" Haruhi sorrowfully looked at the hundreds of designer clothes before her… sure, that wasn't a lot at all.

Both of them wanted to go out and play in the snow, but Haruhi kept telling them it was too cold and she had no winter-type related clothes to go out in that kind of weather. She really thought that she would get away from going outside, but then… she had completely forgotten that both of the twins mother was a fashion designer.

Crap…

Haruhi sighed as she looked through the outfits, trying to find whichever one interested her or actually whichever one was closest to her would do.

"You know, we could come in there and help you choose…" She wasn't really paying attention to them as she picked a pair of clothes from the rack nearest to her, contemplating if she liked them or not. "Yeah, we can even help you get dressed…"

Haruhi swore she heard them purr as she grimaced, "No thank you, I can do without the assistance of you two."

"Oh well… we tried," The brother's simply said as she sighed again and put on the outfit she chose, deciding that it was ok.

It was a simple outfit really… white snow boots, pink snow pants, a white t-shirt, and a pink windbreaker. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but smile. It was pretty cute and it wasn't too plain that the boys would complain.

Soon Haruhi walked out of the changing room and somewhat modeled for the boys, "Is this ok?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at her outfit and gave a double thumbs-up. Before she knew it they rushed over to her and hugged her again, yelling 'Kawaii!' over and over again. She only sat there and shook her head.

"Come on you guys, let's go outside now. I'm getting warm from these clothes and your body heat isn't helping," She said, but the twins wouldn't let go of her.

Haruhi then proceeded to walk out of the room, the boys following in suit with her steps as they directed her to the back of the house where they were all ready to have a blast in the snow. The twins were even happier to have their special toy with them to play with and have even more fun with.

"Wow, there is even more snow now…"

"… then there was before!" The twins exclaimed as they detached themselves from Haruhi and ran around in the snow, waving their arms around in happiness.

Haruhi ignored the boys and held out her hand, catching a few snowflakes and then enclosed them in the palm of her white gloves. She looked around, the twins were right. There was a lot more snow on the ground and even more falling from the gray-clouded sky above. She opened her hand back up and saw water run down her glove. She only blinked until she felt something very hard and very cold hit her face that easily knocked her down to the ground.

"Ow, hey!" Haruhi shook her head and touched her now very cold and sore cheek as she looked up at the twins smiling mischievously at her, holding snowballs. She then felt a smile form on her face and made a snowball as she chased after the twins. "Come back here you two!"

Haruhi hadn't had this much fun in quite a while and she was glad to be hanging out with such good friends.

After they had finished their snowball fight, Haruhi losing terribly against the twins, they had begun to make a snowman. Or rather… a snowgirl.

"Ta-da Haruhi! It's a snowgirl!" Hikaru exclaimed as the twins unveiled their work of art, Kaoru smiling brightly. "Yeah, we based it off you!"

Haruhi looked at the snowgirl before her and blinked. It was wearing clothes and had a wig on that was the same exact style as her hair. It truly resembled her but she couldn't hold back as the ends of her mouth twitched, "This is supposed to be me?"

The twins nodded as Haruhi suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Both boys frowned and looked at each other. What was so funny? They couldn't seem to find the amusement in all of this. "Is our masterpiece really that funny?"

Haruhi was laughing so hard she was unable to give them a proper answer. The twins sat there for a second, watching Haruhi before they smiled and tackled her to the ground. Hikaru and Kaoru rolled off of her on either side of her as Haruhi managed to calm herself down. When had she last ever laughed so hard?

"Why… why did you guys do that?" Haruhi breathed hard as the twins spoke up to answer her question.

"Because we could…" They soon lay on the snow, quiet as a mouse, silent for what seemed like forever to Haruhi. She then began to move her arms and legs. Both boys looked at what she was doing and caught on, following the same movements she did.

Haruhi liked this feeling, all of them together hearing only the swish of their body movements as they made their snow angels together. Soon Haruhi watched the two next to her jump up expertly as to not get any handprints in the snow angel. She bit her lip, how did they do that? She wanted to make hers perfect too.

Suddenly she saw two sets of hands in front of her. Both twins were grinning down at her with a spark of kindness in their golden eyes, "Need some help up?"

Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle and grabbed each one of their hands into her own. They pulled her up quickly without any warning as she felt herself fall into their arms, both of them embracing her. Haruhi's heart thumped louder, she could feel it but why was it doing that? It was only the twins up to their usual mischief… right?

…

"We caught you Haruhi!" They said happily choking her as she waved her arms around wildly. Yep, up to their usual tricks.

"Neh, just kidding!" They soon let her go as Haruhi tried to regain her composure and get her breathing back to normal. "Hey Haruhi, look…"

Haruhi turned around to look at the snow angels they had just made only moments ago. All right next to each other and even though they were filling up with new snow, they looked wonderful.

"Perfect…" Haruhi said as she smiled.

"Just like us," Both twins spoke up as they rested and elbow on each of Haruhi's shoulders. "All of us…"

They couldn't stand to look away from the snow angels, not only were they perfect, but there something else there too. They were not only perfect, but they were all identical, like they were all meant to be for one another.

**- - -**

Ring… ring… ring… ring-… I'm sorry but I'm away from my phone right now… hey Hikaru, Kaoru knock it off! I'm trying to make my voice mail-… -CRASH- -Noises and grunts are heard- … Hey if you want to get back to Haruhi please hang up and don't try again later! –Haruhi in the background- You guys, no! That's not how the message should-… -BEEP-

Tamaki sighed and hung up his phone for about the umpteenth time. Why wasn't she answering her phone? Did it have something to do with her screaming earlier? Tamaki gulped; what if she was in danger, kidnapped even?

Tamaki wailed and called Haruhi's number again, waiting to leave his message, "Haruhi, its daddy, are you hurt? Are you alright? Please answer the phone…!" He waited but no answer came as he continued to panic. "I'm going to call the police, just you wait my daughter!"

He hung up and was ready to dial the police when the maid, who was caring for him earlier, busted down the door again. She stared at him with an evil glint in her eye as she snatched away Tamaki's phone who in return began to screech.

"Why are you on the phone? You know you're not healthy enough to be moving around, much less be talking to anyone! I'm going to take this away from you and I want you to lie down in bed and rest right now."

Tamaki was at a loss for words. She took away his cell phone, his only means of communicating with Haruhi or anyone for that matter, "But… but…"

The maid only glared at him as Tamaki returned to his corner of woe and began to grow mushrooms. The maid only shook her head. "Oh boy…"

- - -

"Wow, it's beginning to snow really hard out there…"

"… It just keeps coming down!" Both twins exclaimed in excitement about the snow as Haruhi closed the door behind them all.

"Hey, let's go to the living room and warm up. I'm going to go and whip us up some hot chocolate," Kaoru said as Haruhi followed him to the other room, Hikaru still taking off his jacket and boots.

"I'll be in there in a second," Hikaru called after them as he finished taking off his boots and looked at the closet door before him. "Oh, I should grab a blanket…"

Hikaru searched for the biggest blanket he could find and grabbed it. He was about to go and join everyone else when he noticed Haruhi's phone blinking. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and picked up the phone and noticed there were sixteen missed calls, _who would call so much? Only the Host Club and Haruhi's father have her number…_

Hikaru, being curious poked around the phone and noticed that all the missed calls were from Tamaki, he even left one message. Hikaru sat there blankly as he shook. Suddenly he pressed the delete button and the message disappeared. No new messages came upon the screen and he felt somewhat satisfied.

"Sorry Tono," Hikaru set down the phone and walked off to the living room. Just as Hikaru walked in with the blanket in hand, Kaoru walked in from the other side carrying three hot chocolates, just as he promised. Haruhi was sitting in front of the fireplace trying to keep warm.

Kaoru noticed that Hikaru had a blanket and smiled, "Good idea, that will keep us warm along with the fire."

Hikaru smiled along with his brother as they sat down next to Haruhi. Hikaru then began to wrap the one big blanket around them all as the twins squished themselves next to Haruhi. She didn't mind too much for she to wanted to warm up quickly. Kaoru passed around the hot chocolate as they all began to sip its contents.

Haruhi loved the warm, sweet taste of the drink as she licked her lips, "Mmm… delicious."

Kaoru smiled, "Thank you, I'm glad that you like it."

They all then sat in silence as they continued to sip their hot chocolates and tried to warm up. Haruhi enjoyed the piece and quiet as she watched the fire crackle and burn in front of her, noticing that it was electric and that the wood wasn't real, _Damn rich bastards…_ Haruhi suddenly yawned, causing both the redheads to yawn too.

"Haruhi, don't yawn, it's contagious!"

"Yeah, you're making me tired!"

The twins yawned once more and Haruhi chuckled, "You guys are funny, but I do feel a little sleepy myself."

Haruhi finished the last remnants of her warm drink and licked her lips once more, trying to savor the amazing taste. Kaoru noticed that she had finished her drink and offered to take it from her. Haruhi smiled and gave it to him, "Thank you."

Once they had all finished their drinks they began to sit in silence again. Haruhi's eyes started to droop as she stared at the fire; the fire seemed to mesmerize her and make her sleepy. She tried blinking them to keep herself awake, but it wasn't working all to well. Suddenly she leaned to the left and fell against one of the twins. Was it Kaoru? No, maybe it was Hikaru? She couldn't remember she was just to tired as she slowly drifted away into sleep, her world becoming dark.

**- - -**

Haruhi opened up her eyes; it was pitch black out… what time was it? She blinked, trying to focus her vision so she could see in the dark as she tried to remember everything that had happened. Suddenly it all flashed back to her and she remembered falling asleep in front of the fire with the twins. She tried to move, but realized that there were some other body parts on her body that were definitely not her own.

Once her vision became more clear and she could see properly, she noticed that Kaoru had wrapped one of his arms around her waist and was sleeping peacefully next to her. While Hikaru was a different story. He was spread out, his right leg was over her legs and his arm was on her… she looked down and realized that his arm was over her chest. Haruhi blushed furiously and pushed his arm off of her as Hikaru began to snore rather loudly. She then carefully proceeded to take Kaoru's arm off of her waist and move her legs from underneath Hikaru's leg.

Once she had managed to untangle herself from the boys she got up and stretched, _how long have I been sleeping for?_

She looked up and noticed the clock which read 7:04pm. Haruhi bit her bottom lip, if her father was home he must be terribly worried about her right now. She went to go and grab her phone to see if her dad had called her when something outside of the window caught her attention.

Haruhi slowly walked to the window and stared outside before suddenly opening her mouth, gaping open in shock, "It can't be… no way…" Before she could stop herself a tiny scream erupted from her throat and out her mouth.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru woke up instantly as they looked around wildly trying to figure out what was going on. They noticed Haruhi shaking over by the window and went to check up on her, "Neh Haruhi, are you ok?"

She didn't answer them, still apparently in shock as they both looked out the window and opened their eyes wide and realized why Haruhi was acting the way she did… or part of the reason why.

A blizzard of the century was going on outside, a really bad one and it didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. The snow that was already covering the ground must have been at least six to seven inches deep already!

"Snowed in…" Haruhi muttered as both of the boys perked up at the sound of her voice, but not quite understanding what she had said,

"What did you…"

"… Say Haruhi?"

"We couldn't hear you…"

"… You're talking so quietly." Both twins finished each other's sentences as they looked at Haruhi who gulped.

"I'm snowed in…" Haruhi spoke louder then before, just enough that they caught what she said.

It took a while, they sat there blinking, trying to understand what Haruhi meant until they suddenly grew very wide, identical grins on their faces. They grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into a tight hug, "Haruhi is snowed in with us! She's going to stay with us!"

Before Haruhi could stop herself again she yelled out while the twins continued to hug her with matching Cheshire cat grins stuck on their faces, "NO!"

When would the terror end?

* * *

**Co-Authoress Renge Notes: **Poor Haruhi, not only getting kidnapped by the twins, but also getting snowed in at their place! Oh the possibilities of this outcome could be endless, endless! Ohohoohoho!

**Authoress MK Notes: **Oh Renge, you're right… the possibilities are countless! Well, we'll just have to wait next time to see what will happen, yeah? Please review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Ja'ne…


End file.
